The Meaning of Trust
by bearsbears
Summary: Loki is back, and after years of peace, the Avengers are called upon and havoc breaks out. This time, Loki is more powerful than ever, but they have a new member of the Avengers to help them out. Will they survive? Will they succeed?


Everyone knows the Avengers. I mean, they saved the world from the evil grasp of Loki Odinson. Although the cleanup project after his little playtime was expensive and time-consuming, New York was rebuilt and clean once more. Of course, the Avengers helped out. Thor, if you may recall, went back to Asgaard to take care of Loki. He put him in a top-notch prison with no windows, only a white, noise-restricting room. Nothing was heard from the outside, and the only noise that was heard by Loki was his heartbeat and his sensitive ears buzzing to pick up the slightest noise. His breath was caught by the air in the room, which left Loki quivering in the corner most of the day, and asleep in the silence for the other part. Food was given to him, and water as well, but those were done without human contact. Sometimes, Loki would mutter to himself to break the silence, but eventually the silence overtook his words and left him trembling again, wide-eyed staring at the blank wall in front of him.

After the cleanup, the Avengers took up on their own lives. Iron Man and The Hulk ended up living in Stark towers, where they bonded together with science and new technologies. They became close friends, brothers, and shared their passion for knowledge and inventions. Captain America went back to his old apartment life, where he continued to work out daily and was bombarded by letters and paparazzi. He didn't mind, really; he enjoyed the attention he was receiving. Hawkeye and Black Widow eloped and got married in a little chapel in Las Vegas, then moved into the outskirts of Nevada where they could finally live a peaceful life. Thor took Jane to Asgaard, where the two of them got married as well and had a small wedding ceremony attended by Thor's father and mother, and a couple close friends. S.H.I.E.L.D. was at peace for many, many years since no one dared to dance with the Avengers.

Although S.H.I.E.L.D was at peace, they were still as busy as bumblebees on a hot summer's day. They recruited a new superhero, one that they feel would come in handy when evil struck again and the Avengers were called into position. She was considered a deformity ever since she was younger, with small antlers popping out of her skull. Doctors were baffled to how it happened, and when they tried to remove the antlers, the girl snarled and left a deep bite mark in the doctor's thigh. No one dared touch her antlers, and they kept her indoors. One evening, her parents took her on a walk and she ended up running off. After an hour of searching, they found her covered in chipmunks, talking to them in the English tongue, but the chipmunk talking back in their squeaking tongue. She grew up, and she ended up being an average girl (besides the whole antler ordeal). She went to a private college and was often interviewed by local news stations for her deformity. "I don't mind," she always told them. "I think it's kind of cool. Some people are double jointed, some people are cross-eyes, some people have an outie bellybutton, but I have motherfucking antlers!" S.H.I.E.L.D. found her and recruited her, and she's been with them for three years now. She was the crisp age of 24, and she had excellent animal instincts. She was fantastic at running and fighting, and S.H.I.E.L.D. actually gave her a companion. A bear. She loved that bear like no other. His name was Bird, because he was a great jumper. He lived in the same little bedroom as she did, which was marked by a sign that read "Elaine and Bird."

The world was peaceful, and each individual Avenger led their own peaceful life with their companion.

Sirens broke out. Asgaard was in panic, and children were locked inside their homes. Bodies littered the ground, and Thor was out and about with his Mjolnir. Jane was wide-eyed, hiding in the safest place in the palace. Loki had escaped and caused havoc once more. He flung himself off the platform of Asgaard and prayed that he would find a safe landing. Thor snarled as he watched his brother fall into the empty space beneath him, and backed away from the border. "How could I be so stupid?" he muttered to himself, storming through the streets to seek the dead bodies and clean them. "How could I have trusted him?"


End file.
